1. Field of the Invention
The device relates to a lever-type connector rerquiring a low inserting and extracting force applied for connection between wire harness or between a wire harness and electric appliance.
2. Related Art
In FIG. 8 (Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei. 3-4672), an engagement drive cam c is pivotally arranged on a male connector housing a by a support shaft b. Driven pins e project from a female connector housing d.
At the initial stage of engaging the male and female connector housings a, d, the driven pins e are positioned at entrance portions of cam grooves c.sub.1 of the engagement drive cam c (FIG. 8 (A)). By rotating the engagement drive cam c from this condition, the female connector housing d is drawn near by engagement of the cam grooves c.sub.1 with the driven pins 3, which in turn causes the female and male connector housings a, d to be engaged with each other with a low inserting force by lever action of the engagement drive cam c (FIG. 8 (C)).
By the way, at the above-described initial engagement stage of the male connector housing a with the female connector housing d, collision of the driven pins e against side portions c.sub.2 of the cam grooves c.sub.1 in the engagement drive cam c produces a rotary force against the engagement drive cam c as indicated by an arrow p. This causes the engagement drive cam c to automatically turn, so that the male and female connector housings a, d become engaged with each other from the initial engagement condition (half-engaged condition). As a result, terminal fittings (not shown) contained in the male and female connector housings a, d are brought into contact with each other for accidental conduction of a circuit at the initial half-engaged stage.
In another case where a plurality of connector housings on one side are engaged with a plurality of interlocking engagement drive cams arranged on a connector housing on the other side, a series of engagement drive cams turn as shown in FIG. 8 (B) at the initial stage of engaging a first connector housing on the one side with the connector housing on the other side, thereby making it impossible to bring subsequent connector housings on the other side into initial engagement due to the turning of the cam grooves.